


It's Just Practice

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes sense to help each other find out what it would be like to be with a girl, right? At 16 you've gotta start somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> The legal age of consent in the UK for all sexual activities is 16 - the age Kieren and Rick are in this work.
> 
> I flagged this as 'underage' because I realise that in some countries the age of consent is higher. If that's the case and you're uncomfortable reading such material, please don't.  
> .
> 
> To the lovely Checkers, who let me share this stupid pervy headcanon, to Luc who was so eager to hear more and to Tee, who probably missed this (and may be glad to have done so).

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

They were alone in Kieren’s room. The house was empty – Jem was being treated to a trip to the beach, and Kieren hadn’t wanted to tag along, not when he could be spending the time with Rick.

It was midday, but the curtains were drawn all the same. The little daylight that crept in and the low light of the lamps they had on created a close, warm atmosphere. He was sitting on the floor next to Rick, both of them leaning against the bed, neither of them able to pretend with any conviction that they didn’t want what they knew was inevitably going to happen. It was only the fear of getting caught that had prevented them from doing anything whilst Kieren’s parents were still in the house, but now, with them gone, with the doors locked and the curtains drawn, they were free to do anything they wanted.

The music was probably still too loud. Kieren had turned it down slightly, briefly considering the neighbours. It was too jarring to bother speaking over. Instead, he reached over to Rick and felt rather than heard him groan as his fingers wrapped firmly around the straining bulge in Rick’s jeans. He wanted to adjust his own erection. It had twitched at Rick’s response. He could be patient, though. Tugging in such a way as to encourage Rick towards him, Kieren leant back, sliding along the side of the bed frame until he was pretty much lying on the floor. Rick crawled on top of him, his hips already dragging over Kieren’s, his weight pressing down to create the friction they both needed. They knew this routine. They’d done it three times before. The first time, they’d somehow mutually agreed to ‘try it out’ to see what it might feel like if they were with a girl, the two of them grinding against each other until cum dampened their underwear. The second time had been awkward and hesitant, given that after the first time they’d agreed never to mention what they’d done, nor do it again, but Kieren hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it or stop wanting it. Rick had obviously had the same problem.

The last time they’d managed to find time alone together was at the cave, and both of them had obviously been eager to try it again, but too reluctant to admit that it was on the forefront of their minds. It was during that third time that Rick had broken the pace, suggesting breathlessly that maybe they should try kissing too, seeing as that’s what you’d do with a girl. Kieren had nodded, seeing no fault in Rick’s logic. Sure, the kisses were sloppy and inexperienced, made all the more difficult to control by the way they were grinding against each other, but that extra contact had pitched Kieren straight into oblivion. He’d barely lasted five minutes before cum soaked his cotton boxers.

And this time… this time Rick was on top of him again, kissing Kieren without either of them bothering to ask if it the other was okay with it. It was okay. It was more than okay. Surrounded by the pulsing music and pinned by the older boy’s weight grinding against his body, Kieren made sure to twist his hands into Rick’s t-shirt, lest he find them wrapped around Rick to try and pull him even closer – if that were even possible. He could never admit it – they were doing this so they’d know what it felt like to be with a girl – but Kieren wasn’t pretending. He wasn’t imagining some girl, or even some other guy. He wanted to do this with Rick because he wanted Rick.

The creased seam of his jeans was starting to become too uncomfortable. Forcefully, Kieren pushed at Rick, shoving him off. Rick looked at him, confused.

“I just… my jeans. Wanna try without?”

Above him, Rick nodded wordlessly. Kieren was more surprised by his own actions than Rick’s consent as his hands moved to undo Rick’s jeans, not his own. Slightly shaking hands returned the gesture, fiddling awkwardly with the reversed button and zip.

Kieren pulled away, removing his own jeans once Rick had unfastened them and kicking them off. Rick divested his with the same urgency, but more grace. Crawling back over Kieren, he seemed to hesitate, holding his body above Kieren’s for a fraction longer than Kieren would have liked, before closing the distance between them again. Kieren moaned, far, far too loudly, his head arching back, grateful for the music which had hopefully swallowed the embarrassing noises he’d made.

It felt so good. The fabric of their boxers was thin – so thin compared to their jeans. Without that layer, without the painful zipper or heavy seam digging in, it felt so, so much better. He could feel the heat of Rick’s arousal against his own. He could feel the muted definition of his cock, rather than just the strained swelling trapped beneath thick fabric, rubbing desperately against his own.

Rick had forgotten to try and kiss him. Kieren tilted his jaw back down, righting his head from the bowed back position he’d been contorted into by the sheer pleasure he’d been feeling. He opened his eyes a fraction, seeking Rick’s. He moaned, his eyes slid shut at the sight that greeted him, before he forced them open again, trying to take in what he was seeing. It was clear Rick was losing control far, far too quickly. His lips were parted and his body shifted just twice more before he tensed and started to cum. A look of absolute bliss flickered across Rick's face and all too soon his full weight slumped down onto Kieren, exhausted breaths rushing against his ear. Kieren pushed, shoving at Rick, making him move off. Using the momentum, he rolled on top of the older teen, keeping his body flush and continuing the pressure and raw pace from before. He could feel the dampness seeping through his own boxers from Rick’s. He didn’t care.

Kieren almost sobbed his own release, shaking and jerking against Rick, his arms hooked tightly around Rick’s shoulders. He tried to collapse next to him, but only managed to get half way there. For a moment, he waited. Rick didn’t shove him off. So they just lay there, the two of them trying to catch their breath, not even bothering to try and speak over the loud music.

Realising his arm was flung across Rick’s chest, Kieren moved, pulling it near, and finally managing to roll off his friend. It signalled the start of neatening up – which this time involved putting their jeans back on. Kieren considered changing his boxers, and even offering Rick a pair. He stood, walking to the drawer and pulling out a pair, holding them up to Rick, who nodded, holding his hand out for the clean garment. They took it in turns to use the bathroom, wiping down and redressing. While Rick was out his room, Kieren crossed to the CD player, turning the volume down, and then opening the curtains to let the daylight in.

When Rick returned, they chatted amiably, gathering the games they wanted before heading downstairs to set up camp in the living room. Rick raided the kitchen while Kieren fiddled with the cables at the back of the TV. It would be another hour and a half before Rick had come up with the extremely thinly veiled excuse of wanting to play a different game but not knowing where the disk was in Kieren’s room in order to get Kieren upstairs with him. They’d mess around again, not even realising until it was too late that they’d both ruined a second pair of boxers. As Kieren had made to go to the bathroom and clean up, Rick’s firm hand had grasped his wrist, halting him.

“Any decent guy would kiss his girlfriend one last time after they’d been messin around.”

Kieren had simply nodded, his eyes caught on Rick’s expression as the two of them has hesitantly closed the distance and kissed, neither quite sure what length of kiss was appropriate, but both reluctant to pull away. There was no way either of them didn’t know that something more was going on beneath this, but Rick’s words seemed to make enough sense that, for now, they could just pretend that this was play pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if I should write more (I can certainly imagine more).
> 
> Yes, yes, I'm a terrible person, but it just one person out there loved this, then I regret nothing.


End file.
